


A Grumpy Customer

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shop, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hate to Love, Light Dom/sub, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: Ivar and Emer from The Fox and The Maiden Fair in a modern AU. She is a waitress in a Swedish coffee shop, and he is her grumpy customer.





	1. Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaizyDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaizyDoe/gifts), [Lauredessine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauredessine/gifts), [underthenorthstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthenorthstar/gifts).



 

* * *

 

She was exhausted. Her final exams absorbed her energy, and she couldn’t wait to get out of university and find a new job.

 

Working in a coffee shop could be heavenly sometimes, Emer loved the smell of coffee and recently baked cake or bread. Sometimes she had nice customers too. Emer was not one to categorize them according to the tips they gave her, but more according to the way they treated her and those around them.

 

Of course almost daily she had her fair or unfair share of grumpy and impolite customers, those who thought that could mistreat her because she was their waitress. Emer always tried to be nice, not allowing them to get under her skin, because she knew they had nothing against her. Sometimes kindness could be contagious and the angry customers turned into friends, returning often and even apologizing.

 

As any human, Emer had her bad days as well. On those days, she kept the smile on her lips, but was thinking about how much she wanted to punch the bastard or bitch in the nose and watch the blood flow.

 

It looked like she was living one of those days. She saw a man struggling to open the door and get in. He was moving with the help of a wheelchair. She immediately ran to open the door and tried to find the best table.

 

“Good afternoon! I’m Emer. If you want, you can sit here near the door it will be easier... I think." she said, smiling.

 

“What do you know about what will be easier for me? I hate sitting near the door!” Ivar said angrily.

 

Emer was mortified; she didn’t mean to offend him. She just wanted to be helpful.

 

 _How can such a handsome man be this bitter?_ Emer thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ivar’s day was terrible. His brothers didn’t agree with any of his proposals easily. It was always tiring being the smartest person in the conference room. His day was almost over. He needed a giant mug of coffee as black as his soul.

 

He had never visited the new coffee shop from the next block. Ubbe said it was amazing and Hvitserk mentioned a gorgeous waitress. Always the womanizer. Ivar decided to give it a try. He didn’t like to visit unfamiliar places. In fact, he preferred to stay at home, to avoid the people’s stare.

 

He stopped for a moment at the door. He noticed a waitress. Hvitserk was not wrong. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. Long and auburn hair. Heart shaped face, delicate and fair skin. When she looked at him, Ivar almost felt his heart racing. Even at distance, he could see the most vivid forest green eyes. The girl ran to open the door. Her voice like honey.

 

_Emer! Beautiful name, Ivar felt dizzy as he absorbed her beauty._

 

Sadly, his happiness was short-lived. She was making fun of him. Her smile was hiding pity and a joke. He didn’t need her thinking he was useless she knew nothing about him.

 

“What do you know about what will be easier for me? I hate sitting near the door!” he said.

 

He regretted immediately, for he could see that she was trembling and her cheeks flushed scarlet. She sucked in two quick breaths and fought to keep her tears at bay.

 

Feeling like an idiot, he wanted to punch himself.

 

“I’m sorry. I was intrusive. Where would you like to sit?” she said looking at her feet.

 

"By the window. That table would be perfect. Thank you!" he pointed to the corner table at the back of the coffee shop. Where he could watch the people walking down the street, while sipping his coffee.

 

Emer led the way to Ivar's table. She whirled around, her back facing him as sudden and unwanted tears filled her eyes. She started biting her lip not to cry. Mixed feelings tormenting her mind while the little walk felt like she was carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders. Emer panicked a bit as she thought that she might have offended him. But, at the same time, she was angry that he reacted that way. She just wanted to help.

Not to attract his fury upon her, she avoided looking at him while he was struggling to sit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She was leading the way to his table. Ivar couldn't help gazing at her body. She was gorgeous. Her long and auburn hair was braided, and looked so soft to touch. She was dressed in a dark blue knee-length pencil skirt and white chemise. Perfectly shaped legs, so different from his.

 

His mind struggling with dirty images. Her legs tangled around his waist, those pink lips moaning his name and kissing him. He tried to put those images aside for he felt a woman as stunning as Emer would be disgusted by him.

 

 _How it would feel to have her feet touching mine under the blankets during a cold night?_ He pondered when they finally reached his table.

 

While sitting, Ivar noticed she was avoiding looking at him. She was right to be angry. He overreacted once more. He wanted to apologize, but it would feel out of place. Ivar noticed the freckles on her nose and cheeks while he was trying to take his seat. She was adorable.


	2. The Order

 

“Would you like to see the menu or do you already know what to order, Mr.?” Emer finally looked at him and Ivar tried to smile at her. She treated him politely but not as sweetly as she was used to treat everyone.

 

He was overwhelmed by her gracious gestures. The way her lips moved while she was talking, her vivid green eyes, the delicate nose that begged for kisses. And... her freckles. Ivar understood, in that moment, why some artists painted redheaded women. He could believe she was a fairy. A magical being.

 

“Mr.? Are you okay?” forest green eyes looked directly at his blue ones.

 

 _I'm an idiot. She must believe I'm stupid!_ Ivar thought.

 

“Ivar. My name is Ivar! I'll check the menu. It's my first time here.”

 

“Yeah. I noticed it,” She smiled breathing out.

 

Ivar didn't understand why she looked worried about someone she was seeing for the first time. Of course she would notice it was the first time he was there. A cripple draws attention. Unwanted attention. But admiring her smile again was extraordinary.

 

“So..., here it's the menu. If you need me, I'll be walking around,” Emer restated leaving him alone to decide.

 

Ivar noticed how friendly she was with the customers. Especially those accompanied by children. He desired her to be this relaxed around him. But he had screwed everything. As usual.

 

 _Does she have a boyfriend? She must have a boyfriend. One that is capable of holding her hand while walking down the streets. A man that she wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with._ Ivar pondered bitterly.

 

After a few minutes, she started walking to where he was sitting. Ivar buried his nose in the menu.

 

_Emer must be thinking I'm an idiot. If she notices me watching her every move she will think I'm creepy as well._

 

Her voice startled him, “Do you want to order?”

 

He had but was sure it was impossible. Looking through the menu to make the stupid ideas go away, Ivar decided what he wanted now.

 

“Red velvet cake and black coffee. No cream, please,” he announced taking a deep breath.

 

Ivar's mouth was hanging open mirroring Emer’s slightly parted lips. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her while the woman was scribbling his order down, shifting the weight on her hips. When Emer finished and looked at him, he was caught unprepared and his hands started shaking and sweating. He placed them on his lap to disguise his anxiety.

 

“I'll be right back with your order,” Emer smiled again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_This man is strange. First, he treats me like shit. Then he keeps watching me like...like. No, it couldn't be. I'm imagining things. He is probably trying to find a chance to apologize._

 

Emer had forgotten his earlier actions. She felt sorry for him.

 

 _Thinking everyone is judging or humiliating you must not be easy. He is defending himself._ Emer thought while preparing his order.

 

“Black coffee. No cream," She repeated to herself, “Bitter as him,” Emer whispered.

 

 _But red velvet cake. Because everyone needs some sweetness and kindness._ She smiled.

 

Ivar was afraid she would do something with his food. It's not the wisest decision to treat someone badly if the person is going to touch your food.

 

“Here it is. Red velvet cake and black coffee,”

 

“No cream, right?” Ivar asked sounding worried like a child who was offered asparagus.

 

“No cream! I promise,” she smiled, reassuring him.

 

“Thank you," he whispered while licking his lips in eagerness.

 

“You're welcome. If you need anything, just call me. Okay?”

 

Ivar nodded.

 

He wanted the piece of cake to last forever. Not only because it was the most delicious cake he had ever tasted. But because he would be able to stay there looking at her.

 

Ivar ordered a second slice of cake and more coffee and gave her a generous tip. Just before he reached the door, he stopped his wheelchair for a moment trying to figure out how to open the door without getting trapped. He didn't need to think too much. Emer was following him and opened the door.

 

Ivar blushed.

 

“Good evening, Ivar!”

 

“Good evening, Emer!” he smiled and saw her smile widen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Every afternoon, Ivar went to the coffee shop. Even at the weekends he knew Emer would be working. Emer stopped asking his order after some months. It was always the same.

 

When the coffee shop was almost empty, Emer was one of the last employees to stay. She would lean against the counter reading books while Ivar was enjoying his cake and coffee.

 

He loved watching her reading. The way her eyes brightened, how she smiled or giggled when the story was funny, how her jaw dropped when, he supposed, it was a cliffhanger moment. Ivar wanted to eradicate her tears when he imagined she was reading something sad. If it was anyone else crying over a book he would laugh. But seeing how sensitive she was made Ivar fall even more, feeling guilty because of the way he treated her.

 

Ivar was always so hypnotized by her that sometimes Emer would lift her head to check if he wanted something catching him staring at her. She would blush and smile, asking him if he needed something. Usually a new mug of coffee, because he forgot to drink the previous one and it got cold.

 

“The usual, Mr. Ivar?” she laughed.

 

“Just Ivar. I told you,” he whispered.

 

“I suppose it's the same then,” she said with a wink.

 

Her playful nature was capable of making Ivar laugh sometimes. Sometimes he would pay and follow her to the bus stop, pretending it was his usual path. An attempt to spend more time with Emer. Ivar discovered she was finishing International Relations course and was fluent in English, Spanish, German, Italian and Russian. Ivar was sure she would be a powerful addition to any multinational company.

 

He wanted her to succeed but was afraid of losing any chance with her if she started working in another place. Ivar felt like he should think about something fast.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was 05:30 pm and Ivar hadn't shown up yet. Emer was worried and looking at the entrance constantly. Every time a new customer entered she couldn’t hide her disappointment. She even saved the last piece of red velvet cake for him. She knew it was not right, but she did it anyway.

 

_He is never late. Something happened._

 

The voice of Helena, her coworker, startled her, “Where is your boyfriend?”

 

“Sorry? I don't know what you're talking about,” Emer felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 

Helena laughed, “He loves you and by the way you're looking at the door..." Helena gestured to the entrance, "you do love him as well,”

 

Emer smiled involuntarily, “He doesn't love me. Ivar likes coffee and cake. That's all,” she finished her sentence looking at the door again.

 

Helena giggled, “Ivar comes here for much more than cake and coffee. You should see the way he looks at you,”

 

Emer asked, “Do you…do you really think he likes me? I'm just a waitress and he is…well, I don't know what he does. But it seems he is a businessman. He’s always well dressed. He wants nothing to do with me,”

 

Helena smiled, “I believe you need a mirror! You're the second hottest bitch here. He wants to eat you alive!”

 

Emer laughed, “Second? Wait…” Emer pretended to be offended, “I'm not a bitch!”

 

Helena burst into laughter, “Yes, you're the second. I'm the hottest bitch around,”

 

Emer was embarrassed, “Shut up. We'd better get to work!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

She was walking to the bus stop alone, missing her conversations with Ivar. After talking to Helena, Emer realized she knew nothing about him. Ivar was always asking about her life but talked so little about himself.

 

 _I just know he loves books and classic rock._ Emer pondered while sitting as she waited for her bus to go home.

 

Emer was so worried about Ivar not showing up that forgot to eat something. Then she remembered the cake and wished Ivar was with her. But he was a customer, one day he could stop going there for reasons she would never know.

 

_He might have a girlfriend._

 

The next day was Emer's day off, and she received a phone call. A job interview at last. It was an unexpected call and she was satisfied it was her day off. It looked like everything was working out for her.

 

When Ivar entered the coffee shop, Helena smiled noticing how his eyes scanned the place. _Searching for Emer, hmm?_ His disappointment was obvious when Helena walked to his table.

 

 _Shit! I forgot it is her day off!_ Ivar cursed in his mind.

 

“Good afternoon. What can I bring for you, Mr. Ivar?” Helena asked smiling.

 

_Bring me Emer and I'll be satisfied. And stop smiling at me. I want her smile._

 

“A piece of red velvet cake and coffee, please!” he stated in an annoyed voice.

 

“I'm sorry! We don't have red velvet cake today. Can I bring you carrot cake instead? Or would you like to check the menu?”

 

_Great way to end my day. This waitress is so inept._

 

“I'll have just a black coffee then,"

 

Finishing his coffee, Ivar paid and walked to the bus stop trying to see her. He was so disappointed when he didn't see her auburn hair making her stand out in the crowd.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Emer was so excited. She couldn't wait to finish the day, starting a new cycle in her life.

 

A tall man entered and, after seeing her he sat at the counter on one of the high chairs. Emer noticed his intention right away.

 

Gustaf couldn't stop flirting and talking about his travels, his properties and his training routine. Emer missed her conversations about books and classic movies with someone else.

 

As if her thoughts had power, she heard the door. It was him. She couldn't help smiling or control her heartbeat. Emer wondered how would he react to her latest news. _Will Ivar be happy for me?_ But when Ivar saw her near Gustaf, Emer noticed the fury in his eyes and it scared her.

 

_Why does he look so angry? I didn’t do anything!_

 

Emer looked around to see if Helena could take Ivar's order. When she finally saw her, she was giggling and shaking her head. _Bitch!_

 

 _It's not funny!_ Emer thought sighing in defeat. She would face the beast.

 

“Hi, Ivar! How are you today?” Emer smiled making the corner of her eyes wrinkle.

 

“Fine!” his tone was harsh and he keep his head down.

 

“I'm fine too, thanks for asking Ivar!” Emer said sarcastically.

 

“I could have asked if I cared. But the truth is..." he looked up at her and Emer noticed his jaw clenching, "that I don't,” Ivar hissed through gritted teeth.

 

Her jaw started trembling and she couldn't hold a tear rolling down her flushed cheeks. She raised her hand and wiped the tear.

 

_I'm stupid to think he is different._

 

“Can I bring you the usual?” Emer asked sternly.

 

Ivar only nodded, angry that she was talking to that man, and even more furious that he could do nothing about it.

 

_She is not mine._

 

Emer was preparing Ivar's request and Gustaf was still flirting.

 

“So, sweet thing... When will you be free to have dinner with me?” Gustaf tried to take her hand.

 

Emer managed to avoid Gustaf’s touch. But it only seemed to make him bolder. Ivar noticed his attempts and did something surprising.

 

“Ivar?” Emer gasped.

 

“I'll eat here,” He commented looking at Gustaf.

 

Emer was worried they would start a fight. She didn't want conflicts there. Besides, Ivar could get hurt.

 

Gustaf kept talking about the places he could take Emer.

 

“Have you ever visited Maldives?” Gustaf laughed.

 

“No. I haven't," Emer wanted him to be quiet. She kept answering him politely, but trying to avoid a deeper conversation.

 

“Excuse me,” Ivar leaned forward, his arm between Emer and Gustaf.

 

He grabbed some sugar packets and Emer raised her eyebrows. He liked his coffee without sugar.

 

Ivar tilted his head looking at Emer with a smug smile. She shook her head and snorted in disapproval, walking away to check on the other customers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Where is Gustaf, Ivar?” Emer looked at him suspicious.

 

“Why should I know where is that idiot?” he was grinning.

 

“What did you do?” Emer accused.

 

“What makes you think I did something? I wouldn’t be capable…” Ivar said rolling his eyes and moving his head, "Besides, your love life is none of my business."

 

“Because you’re capable. You’re so frustrating. The guy did nothing to you," Emer was trying to control the anger in her voice not to startle the customers. She blew out a frustrated breath, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

 

_He did, he was flirting with you._

 

Helena approached interrupting their conversation for a moment, “Could you close for me? I have a dinner with a guy,”

 

“Okay, but you will pay for my a cab. You know I hate walking home at night," Emer pointed out.

 

“Sure, you saved my night. Our first child will be Emer," Helena hugged and kissed Emer on her cheeks, making her laugh.

 

“Okay, let me go!” Emer reasoned.

 

Ivar kept gazing at Emer while eating his cake. She could feel his eyes on her, but didn’t want to look at him.

 

_I’m a stupid. I thought I could tell him it is my last day here and that he would be happy for me. He doesn’t care. I wasted my time thinking about how to tell him the happy news and for what?_

 

“You should be grateful that you’re free from that asshole!” Ivar giggled with himself.

 

Emer was so furious that when Ivar asked for the bill, she wrote something audacious: Go fuck yourself!

 

As she was angry with him, Emer waited for Ivar to leave before going to his table to take the payment. She noticed he replied to her note, she gasped reading on his receipt: But that’s your mission!

 

_Bastard._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night was surprisingly cold and Emer’s body was shaking. She was closing the coffee shop when the noise of a car engine startled her.

 

“Ivar? What are you doing here?” She asked

 

“I’m taking you home. It’s late," He said from the driver’s seat.

 

Emer was surprised to see Ivar driving. It was an expensive adapted car. Now she was sure he was a rich businessman.

 

“I won’t go with you! What are you doing here if you ‘couldn’t care less’?” Emer teased repeating his words from earlier. Words that hurt her.

 

Ivar looked down for a moment and didn’t know what to say at first. After a few moments, he noticed Emer started walking away from the car. He kept following her.

 

“Go away! I can take care of myself! You won’t be forced to endure me in the coffee shop anymore," Emer yelled.

 

Ivar wore a pained expression, “Please, Emer! I promise I won’t do anything. I was just kidding with that note,"

 

“And what did you do to make Gustaf run?” She stopped, looking at him.

 

Ivar averted his eyes when her vivid eyes started scrutinizing him. He remembered what he did and smiled with himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you her boyfriend?” Gustaf inquired curious.

 

“Oh no! I’m a friend. And as a friend I advise you to run as fast as your legs can take you!” Ivar whispered watching if Emer was close enough to hear.

 

“Why?” Gustaf was already scared.

 

 _Idiot._ Ivar tilted his head dramatically.

 

“Her boyfriend is…” he paused to make Gustaf think he shouldn’t be talking about this topic.

 

“Tell me! So, she does have a boyfriend, right?” Gustaf pleaded.

 

“Yes. She does have a boyfriend. The man is a beast, everyone that approaches her disappears. Some people say he is a member of the _Brödraskapet,”_ Ivar leaned forward to whisper.

 

“You must be kidding!” Gustaf’s lips were trembling.

 

“I’m not. I swear. He keeps at least one man watching her because she insists in keep working here,” Ivar looked around as if he were searching for someone. “I tried getting close to her before I knew. What do you think happened to my legs?”

 

Ivar did his best not to burst into laughter when Gustaf’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened with terror.

 

“Okay. I’m out. No woman is worth this risk,” Gustaf said jumping from his seat.

 

“Tsk Tsk! Don’t forget to pay! And give her a generous tip, right?”

 

“Sure man. I don’t want trouble. Thanks for telling me!” Gustaf tapped Ivar’s shoulder and Ivar struggled not to cringe.

 

“Anytime,” Ivar smiled mischievously.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Tell me, Ivar! What did you do?” Emer was leaning out his open window.

 

“I… said” her proximity was making it difficult to think straight, “I said you had a boyfriend," He finally admitted.

 

“W-Why did you do that?” Emer stuttered.

 

Ivar looked at her lips and then her eyes, it was almost like she was pleading for something he couldn’t name.

 

“Because I couldn’t...I…” Ivar started, but looked away. He found himself holding the steering wheel in clenched fists. His knuckles were white.

 

“Tell me!” Emer’s hand grabbed his chin, making him look at her.

 

“Let me drive you home and I’ll tell you. Please?” Ivar offered.

 

“Okay!” Emer smiled.

 

The silence was awkward until they reached her building.

 

“Do you want to come in, to talk?” Emer asked.

 

“I don’t want to trouble you," Ivar stated.

 

“Don’t worry! I don’t have classes anymore and besides, today was my last day in the coffee shop,” She looked at him to see how the revelation would hit him.

 

_He doesn’t look surprised._

 

“I’m happy for you. You deserve it,” His smile brightened his features and despite her conflicted emotions, Emer couldn't help the tiny fond smile that tugged on her lips.

 

“So, are you coming in?” her eyes were begging.

 

“I will,” Ivar sighed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ivar kept looking around and could see she was tidy and clean. A big bookshelf containing all kinds of books in the guest’s room. He noticed she didn’t have a TV.

 

“Why don’t you have a TV?” Ivar drove his wheelchair forward and peeked his head into the kitchen trying to see Emer preparing the tea.

 

“I don’t like TV and I’ve been so busy with the last semester at university, work and job interviews that I don’t mind,” She replied walking to him.

 

“Tell me, Ivar! What did you do?” Their fingers brushed when she handed him a cup of tea. She walked to the couch to sit, with Ivar following closely behind.

 

“This is delicious!” he tried to change the subject of the conversation.

 

She chuckled, “Don’t think I’m easy to fool,"

 

“I would never think that lowly of you. But your friend…” Ivar winked.

 

“My friend?” her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Gustaf," Ivar hissed.

 

"Oh... that friend," Emer laughed, “What happened to ‘my friend’?” she said, using air quotes while referring to Gustaf.

 

“I might have told him you were dating a gangster,"

 

“WHAT?” Emer almost spit out her tea.

 

“I’m sorry! If you want him, I can make amends and tell the truth," Ivar looked in her eyes.

 

She was laughing, “NO! Please! He is an idiot!”

 

“We agree!” Ivar licked his lips.

 

“Why did you do that? I won’t judge you. Please… tell me!” Emer had her legs crossed, her elbows on her knees while her head was resting in her palm.

 

“I like you. I couldn’t bear the thought of you with another man. I know I’m not worthy of you. But… I can’t help it," Ivar confessed and looked away ashamed and fearful of seeing pity in her eyes.

 

Soft hands took the empty cup from his hands, placing it at the center of a small table. She was on her knees before him and holding his sweating and trembling hands.

 

“Ivar…look at me,” She reached his face with one of her hands and started caressing the soft skin. He had shaved and his cologne was invading her nostrils.

 

“I don’t need your pity," He said still avoiding her eyes.

 

“It’s not pity. It’s love," Emer cupped his face with her hands.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Ivar admitted.

 

“Don’t push me away!” She begged.

 

Ivar took her hands and started kissing her fingers, “Are you sure?”

 

“I am sure! I want you!” Emer said blushing.

 

Ivar’s eyes darkened with hunger, he pulled her onto his lap and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Emer was moaning against his lips and Ivar grunted in response, embracing her tighter as she tangled her hands into his hair as a source of anchorage. Ivar wanted to look at her, to make sure she really wanted to go further. He could feel beads of sweat breaking forth from his forehead. He opened his eyes to find Emer looking at him with love and lust in her eyes. Their noses were touching and they were breathing the same air.

 

“I didn’t know you were thirsty,” Ivar teased.

 

Emer smiled against his lips, “I'm hungry too. Tell me you stay tonight. Please?”

 

“Do you want me to stay?” Ivar caressed her nose with his and started kissing every part of her face.

 

“Please! I have red velvet cake,” Emer chuckled.

 

“How do you know it’s my favorite?” Ivar laughed planting more kisses on her neck.

 

“It’s your favorite because I bake them," Emer revealed giggling.

 

Ivar raised his head to look at her, “Are you serious?” Emer nodded, “I’m a lucky man. My girlfriend is a talented baker,"

 

“Girlfriend?” Emer cocked her head looking at him.

 

“Of course. What do you think I am? Someone who sleeps around?” Ivar said playfully.

 

“I think you’re smart, Mr. Gangster. Let’s see if you know where my bedroom is," Emer was biting her lip in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea of Ivar fooling Gustaf to think Emer had a gangster boyfriend, then my sweet @seersaw suggested this line: “I tried getting close to her before I knew. What do you think happened to my legs?”. The credit goes to her. ^^


	3. The Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emer wakes up next to Ivar and struggles to leave the bed while memories of their last night make her squirm. We get to see Ivar's perspective as well. Emer's first day at work.

 

* * *

 

 

The annoying clock announced it was time for her to wake up for her first day at work. Emer was so anxious to prove herself.

 

_Why it must be today?_

 

The warmth of the body pressed against her back and a strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist were making it difficult to leave the bed. His steady breath against her neck was making her skin tingle pleasantly. She turned her head to look at his sleeping face. Ivar looked so relaxed and Emer wished she could see more of his new side. Of course they were used to talk when he followed her to the bus stop. But it was always about her. He revealed so little about himself. Emer knew his tastes in music, food and literature. But the important questions remained unanswered.

 

_What are his dreams? Does he have siblings? Where does he live? What does he do for a living?_

 

Emer held his hand carefully freeing herself from his grip. Ivar moved a little, but was still sound asleep.

 

She kept looking at his parted lips for a few moments, winning the challenge not to awake him with kisses that promised more.

 

 _We will have time for this. Not today. I waited some months and I can hold on a little more._ She pondered and headed to the shower.

 

The warm water traveling through her body was a remind of what happened the night before. How he followed her to the bedroom with a look of a starving man. The deception on his face when she giggled closing the door of the bathroom.

 

“Come back here, woman!” he had hissed.

 

“You must wait a little longer. I need a bath!” Emer had laughed removing her clothes and trembling in anticipation.

 

Emer was now washing her hair and couldn't forget the way Ivar caressed her locks when she sat on bed with him. Even though her body was involved in a common towel, the way Ivar looked at her made Emer feel like a goddess being worshipped. He had leaned forward and possessed her lips with need, his fingers mirroring the actions from his lips and tangling in her hair almost painfully. Ivar had covered her body with his, discarding the towel on the floor with a grunt that made her shiver with desire.

 

Emer started caressing her legs with the soap while invasive images were still coming. Images of his fingers and mouth exploring every inch of skin he could reach.

 

She muttered, “Focus,”

 

After the bath, Emer was trying to find appropriate clothes. For the first time she was grateful her mother loved indulging her every time she went shopping.

 

Ivar was sleeping on his stomach and Emer felt her cheeks warm as she noticed the marks on his back. Her fingernails had marked him.

 

“I suppose I'll cook breakfast then,"

 

 

* * *

 

 

The same dream tormenting him with something he could never have, her lips kissing him back, their fingers exploring each other's skin, discovering her wet for him, hearing his name leaving her mouth as a prayer. All illusions that he felt would fade as soon as he opened his eyes. But, for his surprise, he was not alone in his apartment and lying in a cold bed. The covers were not black, the pattern was of flowers and he smiled like a child on Christmas morning. It was true, she was his and he was hers.

 

 _Where are you?_ Ivar thought already missing the soft skin pressed against his chest.

 

The noise and the scent coming from the bathroom answered his question. He wished would be able to surprise her in the shower and hold her against the wall, her legs using his waist as support while they lost their senses in heated passion. Only lying in bed they could be equal. Ivar smiled bitterly.

 

He decided to pretend to be in a deep sleep to watch her and to avoid exposing his useless legs in the morning.

 

From the bed he watched her choosing her clothes, shoes and lingerie. He wondered if watching her undress would be as hypnotic as observing Emer dressing. The way her fingers were gentle putting on her black nylon stockings made Ivar think about how he caressed her skin gently at first, and more eager when their lovemaking progressed. When she turned around he saw something that almost made him laugh. A bite on her but. It was his doing. He remembered how he had bent to kiss her legs and groaning used his sharp teeth into the tender flesh of her ass, crawling over her to kiss and lick every inch of exposed skin until she was a panting and begging mess. The memories were sending more blood to the morning erection he had.

 

 _If I could walk you would be fucked, my love Literally. I would drag you to bed, mark you as mine and claim you all the morning._ Ivar thought while she was already dressing her black pencil skirt.

 

While she was cooking breakfast, Ivar went to the bathroom and sighed relieved that she had a bath tub, otherwise he would have to go home to take a bath before work.

 

Ivar took a little time to check her products and decided it wouldn't be so bad to have her scent on his skin all day. He felt the scratches on his back and smiled proud of himself.

 

After he had bathed and dressed, Ivar entered the kitchen and was surprised with the delicious smell of coffee and pancakes. Emer was doing the dishes with his back to him, he walked to her silently and putting his weight on one of his crutches, he used his free hand to hold her waist from behind, kissing her neck.

 

“GOD! Ivar, you scared me!”

 

“I remember hearing you call God many times, last night," She could feel the vibration of Ivar chuckling against her skin.

 

He kept kissing her neck loving how easily she trembled in his arms.

 

“Something smells delicious," Ivar started using his nose against her skin.

 

“I hope you like pancakes. I had no time to bake cake,"

 

“I'm not talking about pancakes," Ivar laughed.

 

“Stop it! I can't be late, it's my first day!” she giggled feeling the flickers running through her body.

 

“I'll drive you to work!” Ivar suggested.

 

“Thanks!” she turned around capturing his lips in a chaste kiss that Ivar tried to deepen. They were interrupted by the growling of their stomachs.

 

“Time to eat, Mr. Gangster!” she laughed, caressing his face and pulling away.

 

Ivar followed her to the table and they shared a meal filled with laughter, teasing and slightest touches.

 

In the car, Ivar noticed she was looking through the window and playing with a strand of her hair.

 

“Are you nervous?” Ivar used his right hand to touch her thigh.

 

She jumped from her seat, “A little. I don't want to disappoint,"

 

Ivar smiled taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, “They will love you. Especially because you're half an hour early,"

 

When they arrived, Emer leaned forward to kiss him goodbye, “I work here too, Miss Gangster,"

 

“Sorry. I didn't know. I know so little about you," Emer looked at her hands.

 

Ivar started caressing her cheeks, “But I still want that kiss,"

 

She smiled and captured his lips. Ivar wanted more, but Emer pushed him lightly, “I don't know about you, but I can't be late on my first day,"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her boss received and presented her to the department. Her job would consist in helping him to receive new investors and partners. Sometimes she would travel with him and use her language skills. It was something that worried her. Just know that Ivar accepted her love.

 

When it was almost lunch, her boss came to her desk, “I want you to meet the directors from the other departments and our CEO. Are you free to have lunch with us?”

 

Emer blushed, “If you think it's appropriate...”

 

He smiled, “You're my guest. No one should decline an invitation involving free food. I know my brother would never deny free food,"

 

Emer laughed and they walked to the restaurant. She was distracted talking to him about their afternoon schedule when they arrived and a voice she would recognize in any circumstance startled her.

 

“You're late, brother," Ivar said with a cocky smile.

 

Emer was paralyzed, looking at Ivar.

 

“Emer, this is Ivar, my brother and CEO of our company," Ubbe smiled and Emer didn't know if she should shake Ivar's hand.

 

After a few moments of silence, Ubbe announced he was going to the bathroom.

 

Emer sat and started the interrogatory, “I suppose I was hired because of you. Why did you do this?”

 

Ivar smiled and tried to take her hands, “No! I want answers,” Emer crossed her arms in front of her chest, “now I understand all the questions about my professional skills, university...you made your brother hire me. I've never asked you anything. You should not have done this, Ivar. I don't want advantages. I want to prove myself...”

 

Ivar tried to make her understand, “Ubbe doesn't know about us and you don't have to tell him. I only investigated a little and found your curriculum on internet. It's not my doing. You have the job because you're perfect for what we need,"

 

“Ivar, I-I can't...” Emer was checking if Ubbe was coming, “I'm so ashamed. I slept with a man whose last name I didn't know. If I knew...”

 

“I understand you don't want me. Don't worry! You must keep your job,"

 

“Ivar, don't... please... I didn't mean. What I want to say...” Emer reached his hand and Ivar looked away interrupting her.

 

“What you want to say is that we had fun. But even though you don't want to hurt me, you realized we couldn't go far...” His mouth twisted momentarily before he bit down on his bottom lip.

 

“Don't say those things. You're the best thing that happened in my life in a long time,” Ivar looked at her and saw she was serious, “what I want to say is that I'm not walking away from you, only when you don't want me anymore. I appreciate you wanted to help me, but I'll tell Ubbe I can't stay,” She smiled at him.

 

“No! You won't. I couldn't bear the thought you gave up your chance of a successful career because of me,” Ivar insisted.

 

“Why are you so stubborn? I'm not going anywhere. I can try applying for another company," Emer protested.

 

“I think we agree that we are stubborn. Now what we are going to do about it?” Ivar was so satisfied he could say _we_. They were together.

 

Emer laughed and leaned forward to caress his cheek.

 

“Ahem!” Ubbe was smirking, “and I thought Hvitserk was popular with women. I left for no more than five minutes and you're flirting with my assistant,” Ubbe placed his hand on Ivar's shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry...” Emer wanted to disappear.

 

“Don't worry! I'm glad you two are together. I noticed the look of love when we arrived, but I thought it was infatuation. How have you met?” Ubbe said sitting at Ivar's side.

 

“I don't feel comfortable talking about my personal life,” Ivar roared.

 

“Come on, brother! I'm not asking when are you going to give me nieces and nephews. Not yet. That was the next question," Ubbe laughed.

 

Ivar was smirking making Emer more embarrassed, “I wonder if the coffee shop is still in need of a waitress,”

 

“The coffee shop then? I knew it. Ivar leaving his house during the weekends and you were the reason. After all, he has a professional coffee machine. No point leaving his house only for coffee," Ubbe used his elbow to tease Ivar on the ribs.

 

Emer smiled, “Is it true?”

 

Ivar replied, “The cake is delicious. I can't bake!”

 

Emer rolled her eyes and Ubbe burst into laughter.

 

“What was so funny?” a blonde man arrived and surprised them.

 

“Just that Ivar...” Ubbe started, but was interrupted by Ivar.

 

“None of your business. You're late, as usual,” Ivar grumbled.

 

“I would like to say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I was talking to a woman. I don't hope you understand,” Sigurd nagged.

 

“Stop it! That's not the reason I invited you for lunch! Take a seat!” Ubbe reasoned.

 

Sigurd sat beside Emer and Ivar's eyes were bloodshot and tearing and his nostrils were inflamed.

 

“You must be Ubbe's new assistant. Nice to meet you,” Sigurd analyzed her face and added, “a great improvement from the last one,"

 

Ivar scolded, “We are not here to analyze her beauty either,"

 

“You're right, as always! If we were here to discuss her beauty, your presence wouldn't be necessary. After all, what do you know about beauty?” Sigurd bragged.

 

“I thought I was meeting with adults," Emer commented.

 

Sigurd looked at her nodding, “I'm sorry!”

 

They ate and discussed the company's next moves. Emer would travel with Ubbe to Germany in a few weeks to discuss a partnership. Ivar was conflicted, as much as he wanted for the company to achieve its goal, he knew he would miss Emer during the days she would be away.

 

Sigurd was the first to leave the restaurant. Ubbe restarted the discussion about his brother’s relationship.

 

“It seems that you want to keep your relationship private,” He observed.

 

“I wouldn't be comfortable with people talking behind my back and questioning why I'm working there. To be true I would feel better declining...” Emer reiterated.

 

“I won't accept your resignation. I'm your boss, not Ivar. And I'll keep you so busy that you won't see each other during the day. So, no sex in the office,” Ubbe joked.

 

Emer started coughing nervously, “Oh God!”

 

Ivar pointed out, “You like calling God,"

 

Emer tilted her head and wrinkled her nose in annoyance making the brothers laugh.


	4. Sex In The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ivar and Emer break Ubbe's rule?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Lock the door!” Ivar says softly, and instantly I feel shivers traveling all over my skin. It’s still surprising his voice alone can make my body react _this way_. He usually doesn’t ask for my presence, especially not without Ubbe. Especially when it’s lunch break. I fear what he might have to tell me.

 

 

I can feel his gaze on me as I turn my back, locking the door. I take a deep breath, trying to gather courage to face him.

 

 

“Do you know why I summoned you?” Ivar asks, voice husky as he breaths heavily through his teeth.

 

 

“No. I don’t know," I try to sound confident, but I fail miserably. Ivar tilts his head, looking at me from head to toe. My mouth is hanging open while he licks his lips.

 

 

“Come closer and I’ll tell you…” He grunts, eyes focused on my breasts that are rising and falling with every intake of air. I interrupt him, his suggestive tone is not something I’m used to listen to while we are at work. It is the rule. No sex in the office. I don’t want people talking behind my back because I work for my boyfriend’s brother. I’m sure many of them whisper that I only got the job because of Ivar, so I don’t want to add more fuel to the gossip.

 

 

“Ivar… This is not right. We should be going. It’s lunch break…” I stutter, and Ivar burst into laughter.

 

 

“Always the good girl, aren’t you? Following all the rules. I summoned you here exactly _because_ it’s lunch break. I’m hungry, kitten," He groans, and I can see he is pumping his cock in his hand. Beads of sweat trickling down his forehead already. My cunt throbs as I think about how good he would taste in my mouth. Before I realize, I’m running my tongue over my lower lip, wishing to taste the salty, velvet skin of his cock. The gesture doesn’t pass unnoticed by Ivar.

 

 

“It seems you’re hungry too. Should I feed you?” His nostrils are flaring, and my legs might be shaking but I step closer to him, “Closer,” He says with the commanding tone that makes me comply almost always. I stalk around the desk, watching him holding his engorged cock in his hand, long string of pre-cum dangling from his tip. My mouth is watering immediately and I’m silently begging him to order me on my knees.

 

 

“Is that what you want for lunch?” I’m so transfixed by his dick that I can’t look at his dark blue eyes. I nod vigorously and shamelessly, “Come and get it then,"

 

 

I’m on my hands and knees before he can close his mouth and Ivar chuckles. His warm hand caressing my cheek, while the other is massaging my hair, “So pretty!” I look up to find Ivar studying me. His eyes flicker over my face, stopping on my mouth. He brushes his thumb over my lips and I open my mouth, sucking his finger. The moan that leaves his mouth makes me unsteady, so I hold on his thighs. For a brief moment, I gaze down, gasping with the vision of his cock twitching.

 

 

He tangles his hands in my hair, holding me tight. There’s a devilish smile on his lips that extends all the way to his eyes, “You should save your breath.” His voice deepens, “You’re going to need it,"

 

 

I lick his veiny length; barely drawing a breath before he pushes past my lips, deep into my mouth. I choke around his cock, but I’m determined to take it all. I stretch my mouth wide, moaning into the salt and musk of his skin.

 

 

Ivar thrusts deeper than I could have guessed and I cough, releasing his shaft. Saliva and pre-cum are running down my chin, a string hanging from my mouth to his cock. There's ferocity and menace in his glare as Ivar watches me catching my breath, my hands stroking and twisting around his cock. He notices I’m giggling and his reaction have me trembling in anticipation.

 

                

“That little giggle is going to get you fucked… fucked real hard," His voice is as rough as his hands urging me to take him into my mouth once more.

 

 

“I can’t wait," I manage to whisper before I swallow him down, taking a break to relax my jaw. I bob my head up and down, looking up at him through teary eyelashes.

 

 

“Such a good girl… taking it all between those delicious lips," He throws his head back when I whimper, his cock pulsing with the vibrations of my mouth. I can feel myself dripping wet, just from his taste in my mouth. I suck in my cheeks, lathering him with my tongue in a way that I can move smoothly. Ivar curses under his breath when I start moving both my hands in synchrony with the movements of my head.

 

 

“Fuck, Emer… You’re killing me,” He is panting, and I smile. Watching him crumbling under my ministration is a boost to my ego. I cup his balls with one of my hands while the other is focused on stroking him.

 

 

I let his shaft slide from my mouth for a moment with a loud pop, my hands still working. I whisper, pulling his foreskin back so I can expose his tip and circle my tongue around his it, “I hope you survive. You owe me a hard fuck. Don’t forget it!” He howls, making me chuckle. He doesn’t have enough time to push my head to his cock for I take it on my own volition. Forcing him deeper into my mouth until his balls are resting on my chin. I gag around his thick shaft, tears running down my cheeks while I try to breath through my nose, pressed against his crotch.

 

 

I can say he is close from the way the muscles of his thighs are tightening, his breath hitching. With a needy whine he pulls from my mouth, slapping my face approvingly and softly, “Take your fucking panties off and bend over my desk,"

 

 

“Which panties?” I smirk, watching his jaw dropping.

 

 

His tongue peeks out and Ivar licks his lower lip. He leans down, possessing my mouth with his in a heated kiss. His lips travel down my neck, and I find myself moaning in response. When I least expect, he bites my shoulder and I start writhing to break free.

 

 

“Stop squirming. Don’t want to get caught, do we?” His voice is hoarse, sending vibrations through my skin. I shake my head and Ivar repeats his instruction with less patience, “Bend over my desk, slut!” I pout, rising to my feet.

 

 

“Don’t you like being my little whore? You should be wearing panties at work if you didn’t want to be called _my_ slut," His fingers caressing their way up my legs, teasing the sensitive skin on the back of my knees and inner thighs. I feel fresh air on my ass when he pushes up my skirt around my waist. I close my eyes, releasing a high-pitched squeal when his palm connects to my ass.

 

 

“See? I love how you can go from cute princess to filthy slut in the smack of an ass," Ivar uses my skirt as reins and before I can protest, my cheek is pressed against his desk. He pushes my knees apart with his foot, “Mmm _fuck_. Look at this pretty pussy," I mewl, feeling his hot breath and the vibration of his voice so close to my entrance.

 

 

The first swipe of his tongue makes me cry out and hold onto the edge of his desk for dear life. He keeps licking my slit patiently, one of his hands holding me by my skirt, at my waist, the other digging into the tender skin of my hips. I’m sure I’ll have bruises to remind me of this forbidden adventure.

 

 

“ _Please_ …” I’m whining and sweating much for his amusement.

 

 

“You were such a good girl taking me into your mouth. I shall give you what you need," This said, Ivar buries his mouth in my soaked pussy. He flicks his tongue out, sliding it over my clit. I press my lips together not to attract attention for I don't know how much time have passed. Maybe the employees are coming back from lunch already.

 

 

“ _Ivar!”_ Tears start licking from the corners of my eyes while Ivar twirls his tongue around my clit. The room is filled with the sloppy sounds of his relentless sucking. I can feel my arousal and sweat oozing between my trembling thighs

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Emer? Are you awake?” His sleepy, hoarse voice against the back of my neck makes me shudder.

 

“What?” I look at Ivar from over my shoulder, a smug smile on his lips. The sun is penetrating through the curtains of our bedroom, bathing his skin in a glorious, golden light.

 

“Were you… Did you have a wet dream?” Ivar asks rhetorically, dropping the timbre of his voice to hiss in my ear, snuggling his nose into my hair.

 

“What? Of course not!” I exclaim, sounding more exasperated than I planned.

 

“Well…” He is holding himself up on his elbow to look down at me, “I think you had a wild dream,"

 

“You are crazy,” Ivar grins at me, pressing his morning erection against my ass, “Stop it, you depraved,"

 

“ _Your_ depraved," With his left hand, Ivar caresses my shoulder, going to my waist and settling between my legs, “Let me see! You were dreaming, moaning _my_ name…” the way his voice gets heavier as Ivar emphasizes his claim on me makes me swallow hard, “and you’re wet, so…” his fingers are brushing over my slit, spreading my wetness over my clitoris. Me eyes roll back while Ivar slides his tongue along the side of my face, nipping my earlobe.

 

“What kind of boyfriend will I be if I don’t make your dreams come true, huh?” Ivar murmurs against my ear, grunting through every word slowly as if talking to a child.


End file.
